Question !
by Junnie
Summary: Parce que quand les cauchemars deviennent réalité, on perd pas mal de chose, notamment du sang.


Fanfiction à partir de Harry Potter (naaan ! Sans blague ?! haha ). Oneshot. Mixage avec les paroles de Question ! de System of a Down, groupe américain de rock parfois sauvage. J'ai pas mis TOUTES les paroles parce que y avait des mots que je trouvaient pas jolis.

Voilà donc : une superbe chanson pour un texte presque réussi. Bonne lecture.

_

* * *

_

_Question !_

Quand elle arriva enfin dans ses appartements, elle ferma la porte et se laissa glisser à terre, le dos contre le mur, soulagée. Pourquoi ? Elle ne le savait pas. Juste cette peur récurrente de marcher dans les couloirs de l'école la nuit, voir toutes ces ombres dévorer les murs, comme si le Mal pouvait envahir les bâtiments n'importe quand. _Le Mal est partout, _se dit-elle, _le problème c'est qu'on ne le reconnaît pas tout le temps. _Elle avait passé la soirée chez les Gryffondors. _Une belle victoire ce match !_ Ils avaient fait la fête, bu, dansé, chanté.. à l'insu des professeurs bien sur. Mais cela avait été un grand match…. Et une soirée parfaite. Jusqu'à sa peur : seule, sans lumière dans ces infinis couloirs lugubres, avec le murmure du vent dans les armures, les tableaux endormis, les échos de ses pas, l'impression d'être suivie… Alors elle avait courut, du plus vite qu'elle pouvait, elle avait trébuché même… Heureusement qu'elle était seule à ce moment là, on se serait moqué d'elle… Enfin en même temps, avec quelqu'un elle ne serait pas tombée : elle n'aurait pas couru : elle n'aurait pas eu peur. Se remémorant sa chute, elle se frotta le poignet.

- Aie ! s'écria-t-elle, surprise de la douleur.

_Oh, merde, je me suis foulé le poignet._

Soudain, un grognement provenant du canapé attira son attention. Elle se releva et s'approcha lentement. Il dormait simplement. Il avait du s'asseoir en attendant quelque chose -_Moi ?- _et s'était sans doute endormi, puis avec le froid, avait tiré sa cape sur lui. Elle l'observa. Il était pâle… _Il paraît malade… Mourant…_ ses cheveux étaient décoiffés et sa mâchoire crispée.

_Ghosts are no different than you_

_Ghosts are now waiting for you_

Elle eut peur. Il était immobile, aucun frisson n'agitait sa narine, aucun souffle ne sortait de ses lèvres. Elle s'approcha et délicatement, elle appuya son doigt sur sa joue blanche. Sa peau était douce, chaude… _Ah, bah il n'est pas mort, c'est déjà ça ! _Pourquoi avait-elle eut peur déjà ? Ah oui… qu'il soit mort. Et enfin de compte, elle n'était pas totalement sure qu'il soit en vie. Elle aurait bien aimé poser sa tête sur sa poitrine, juste pour entendre son cœur battre, pour en être certaine. _Non je délire. Il n'est pas mort. Juste endormi, il fait froid, c'est l'hiver, on a beaucoup de devoirs, il est juste fatigué. ………………………………………… Et très pâle. _Elle se tourna vers la cheminée et refit brûler du bois. Puis elle se releva et observa une dernière fois son visage endormi, curieuse.

_Are you dreaming the night_

Elle ôta ses chaussures pour faire moins de bruit et se dirigea vers la porte de sa chambre. Elle allait y entrer pour de bon quand un vacarme l'arrêta. Elle courut vers le canapé. Il s'agitait dans tous les sens, pris de convulsions, marmonnant, hurlant, se débattant contre quelque chose d'invisible, griffant et frappant le vide.

_Are you dreaming all right ?_

Elle était tétanisée, elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Du sang lui sortait de la bouche et elle était là, paralysée, sans rien faire. _Mon Dieu ! Il est en train de mourir là, sous tes yeux et tu ne fais rien !! Réagis, réagis !!_ Sans plus réfléchir elle se précipita sur lui et, s'emparant de ses deux bras elle le plaqua contre le sofa, l'obligeant à s'arrêter. Mais il était quatre fois plus fort qu'elle et ses bras étaient particulièrement musclé _avec le Quidditch. _Il en dégagea un et la frappa. Elle hurla. Elle s'énerva : ré-empoigna son bras et y mit toute sa force.

- Hey ! Hey ! Réveille-toi, ce n'est qu'un cauchemar ! Réveille-toi ! REVEILLE-TOI !!!! TU DOIS TE REVEILLER, TU MEURS !!!!

_j't'en supplies, j't'en supplies, j't'en supplies, j't'en supplies, j't'en supplies… !_

La prenant pour son cauchemar, il la projeta hors du canapé et elle alla s'étaler par terre. Sa tête se mit à saigner, et sa vue était brouillée. _C'est fou tout ce que l'instinct de survie peu nous faire faire, même dans un cauchemar se dit-elle. _Et là elle compris. Ce n'était pas un cauchemar. Elle le regarda, désemparée. Quelqu'un le tuait, quelque part et elle ne pouvait rien faire. Il mourait, devant elle. Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. _Moi qui aimait l'idée qu'un homme meure à mes pieds un jour, je pensais à quelque chose de plus romantique. _

_Do we, do we know_

_When we fly_

_When we, when we go,_

_Do we die ?_

_Bon Dieu ! Tu ne peux pas le laisser comme ça, c'est impensable, même si tu le détestes, même si tu le hais… Qu'est-ce que je raconte.. Je ne le déteste pas ! C'est lui qui me déteste ! Bon on s'en fout, il faut que je trouve un moyen pour le sortir de là. _Elle se rapprocha du canapé encore une fois et elle fut terrorisée par le flot de sang qui s'écoulait de son corps. Elle n'en avait jamais vu autant. Elle vacilla, étourdie par tout ce rouge et tomba à genoux sur lui. Avant de se faire repousser une nouvelle fois, elle hurla, saisissant la baguette du garçon :

- SOGNO COMPIUTO ! SOGNO COMPIUTO ! SOGNO COMPIUTO !

Le rayon l'atteignit en plein ventre et cela eu un effet immédiat : il s'immobilisa, haletant. De son côté, elle se prit la tête entre les mains et gémit. Elle cligna des yeux et attendit un instant que son mal de crâne stoppe et que sa vue redevienne nette. Elle essuya le sang qui lui coulait sur la figure et elle se releva pour aller s'asseoir en bout de canapé, près de son visage. Elle attendit un instant. Les plaies laissaient déjà échapper beaucoup moins de sang. Soudain, elles disparurent d'elle même, comme aspirées de l'intérieur, et il se redressa, les yeux écarquillés, mort de peur.

- Aarrgh ! s'exclama-t-il, étouffant un cri de douleur.

- Drago ! s'écria-t-elle, effrayée par un réveil si brusque et son allure de cadavre.

- Hermione ?

Il la dévisagea, ahuri.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

- Je sais pas, je suis rentrée et tu paraissais mort alors je me suis inquiétée et puis tu t'es mis à t'agiter, à bouger dans tous les sens et ton corps s'est ouvert, ça saignait de partout, c'était horrible, tu mourrais et je ne savais pas quoi faire !! Putain ! Je te jure j'ai essayé de te retenir mais tu m'as frappée et je me suis ouvert la tête en tombant et puis là ça a empiré et…

Elle avait débité son flot de paroles à toute vitesse en pleurant de soulagement après le choc qu'elle avait eu. Il se déplaça et vint s'asseoir à coté d'elle.

- Granger !

Elle tourna ses yeux pleins de larmes vers lui.

- Quoi ? murmura-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

- On s'en fout maintenant, puisque je suis vivant !

Il grimaça.

- T'as encore mal ?

- T'imagines même pas.

- Je ne sais pas quoi faire.

- Pour ma part je vais aller dormir. Désolé pour toutes ces frayeurs.

Il lui donna une claque sur la cuisse puis, il se leva avec difficulté et se dirigea lentement et claudiquant vers sa chambre. Il y entra et claqua la porte. Elle fit de même mais sans claquer la porte.

Elle était étendue dans son grand lit à baldaquin, mais n'arrivait pas à dormir. A chaque fois qu'elle fermait les yeux, elle voyait tout ce sang répandu et lui agonisant en hurlant de douleur … Qu'est-ce ce qui avait bien pu se passer ? Elle croisa ses bras derrière sa nuque et attendit que le sommeil l'emporte. Quelle heure pouvait-il être ? 3h ? 4h ? _Aucune idée… _Elle soupira : elle n'était pas tranquille. Et si cela recommençait ? Et qu'il était complètement seul cette fois ? Mourrait-il ? Deux coups légers furent frappés à sa porte. Surprise, la jeune fille se leva et alla ouvrir. C'était lui, torse nu, une plaie venait tout juste de se refermer. Ses yeux étaient terrorisés, il ressemblait à un zombi, toujours aussi pâle, toujours aussi effrayé. Il avait l'air tellement fragile, tellement dévasté par quelque chose qu'il ne comprenait pas, qu'il ne pouvait pas contrôler mais qui le contrôlait. La jeune fille ne fit même pas attention à sa chemise de nuit courte et à son boxer à lui. Elle sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Quelque chose de grave.

- Malfoy ?

Il la regarda, des larmes brillaient dans le coin de ses yeux.

- J'ai peur.

- Oh.

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe. Je ferme les yeux et hop ! Une douleur insoutenable. J'en hurle, mais je ne peux pas me réveiller. Je lutte mais ç'est impossible. Je ne comprends pas. J'a juste l'impression que… comme si des millions de poignards me perçaient de partout. Ce … Ce n'est pas un cauchemar banal… Et je ne sais pas quoi faire.

- Moi non plus. Je ne peux rien te dire.

Elle allait refermer la porte, pensant qu'il n'avait plus rien à lui dire, mais il l'en empêcha en plaquant sa main sur le battant de bois.

- Est-ce que je peux dormir avec toi ? demanda-t-il d'une traite, gêné.

Il n'osait pas la regarder dans les yeux, tant il était embarrassé. Elle sourit en elle même : il était si mignon à ce moment là, malgré la situation difficile. Elle le dévisagea longuement puis s'effaça pour le faire rentrer. Elle ferma la porte et alla se glisser entre les draps à ses côtés. Bien que lui s'endormit comme une masse, elle n'y arrivait toujours pas. Seulement elle ne savait plus si c'était sa présence à ses côtés ou ses cauchemars à elle qui l'empêchaient de dormir. Elle le regarda. Son sommeil semblait paisible, mais son visage lui ne l'était pas. Il exprimait une crainte, une résignation, une angoisse. Un sommeil de fantôme. Son teint était toujours aussi blafard. Des mèches de cheveux lui tombaient sur les yeux, elle les écarta d'un geste fin. Puis elle lui tourna le dos et au bout d'un certain temps de réflexion, elle s'endormit.

_Ghosts are not different than you_

_Ghost are now waiting for you_

Un coup dans les côtes la réveilla. Il recommençait à se convulser, à se débattre contre cet ennemi qu'il ne pouvait pas vaincre. Il était à nouveau prisonnier de son cauchemar, un cauchemar bien réel, _qui lui laisse des blessures physiques, _regretta-t-elle.

_Are you dreaming the night_

_Are you dreaming all right ?_

Cette fois-là elle ne paniqua pas. Elle se redressa au dessus de lui et délicatement, elle l'enlaça contre elle, le pressant doucement, pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle était là, que la réalité n'était pas loin, qu'il pouvait s'en sortir parce que non, il n'était pas seul. Au bout de quelques secondes de lutte, il se calma. Elle le relâcha quand son visage s'apaisa pour de bon. Ses muscles se relâchèrent, ses traits se détendirent, ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent. Alors, sans en avoir vraiment l'intention ni l'envie, mais tout en se posant la question, elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, et fermant les yeux, elle l'embrassa doucement, avec tendresse. Elle ne le vit donc pas ouvrir les yeux dans la nuit et sourire dans ce baiser. Tout ce qu'elle sentit c'est qu'il la prit dans ses bras et la serra fort contre son torse, comme pour ne jamais la lâcher. Ils s'endormirent tous les deux entremêlés dans les draps et leurs bras, perdus dans un sentiment dont ils ignoraient le nom, différent de tout ceux que l'on pouvait imaginer, qui disparaîtrait au petit matin, dès le lever du soleil.

_Do we, do we know.._

_When we fly, _

_When we, when we go…_

_Do we die ?

* * *

Ps : l'espèce de sort qu'elle lance-là, "Sogno Compiuto", c'est moi qui l'ai inventé parce que j'ai cherché mais j'ai pas trouvé de sort qui existait déjà. Ca signifie : "rêve achevé" en italien. C'est un peu bidon mais bon. _


End file.
